


Distracted By Sound

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sex scene in the beginning is totally inspired by <a href="http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/11367.html">this fic</a>.</p><p><b>Beta:</b>  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/"><b>drarryisgreen</b></a></span><br/><b>Written For:</b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_writers</b></a> <a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AlczLCMh8Pi1dDBNeGozZHUxWVo1aWVabC16cjVLREE#gid=0">Assignment #9</a> for Ravenclaw.  This took me three days to write, so it also completes Assignment #8 for me.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Distracted By Sound

**Author's Note:**

> The sex scene in the beginning is totally inspired by [this fic](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/11367.html).
> 
>  **Beta:** [](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/profile)[**drarryisgreen**](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Written For:** [](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_writers**](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/) [Assignment #9](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AlczLCMh8Pi1dDBNeGozZHUxWVo1aWVabC16cjVLREE#gid=0) for Ravenclaw. This took me three days to write, so it also completes Assignment #8 for me.  
> 

Harry cursed as Draco fucked him hard from behind. His hot breath fogged up the marble wall and Harry chose to focus on that instead of the detached way Draco went about his business. They were in the Ministry's level two men’s toilets, which meant _that_ time Draco came to _him_ but it didn’t feel like much of a step forward in the fucked up situation that had become their relationship. Draco never touched him—but his breath got heavier on Harry’s neck just before he came, and Harry’s own hand were all he needed to come with him: every time. Draco checked himself in the mirror while Harry caught his breath, and he was out the door before Harry had his pants up.

In the hall, Harry ran into Pansy Parkinson, who sneered at his disheveled appearance. Harry tried to calm his heartbeat as she walked towards him shaking her head in disgust.

‘You just keep giving him what he wants.’

‘What are you doing here, Pansy?’

She ignored his question. ‘What did he say this time?’

Harry shrugged off her question and a moment later she held out an envelope to him.

‘Listen, I’m going to give you a bit of advice and since it is such a rarity for me, I suggest you take it.’ She sighed then glanced down the hallway where Draco would have disappeared before Harry exited the toilets. ‘Ignore him.’

Harry had heard this same bit of advice for years—mainly from Hermione—but it was Pansy, so he listen when she said, ‘Draco has his problems—we all have our problems—but you encourage it. You’re an adult now; you should—’ She scuffed the toe of her shoe against the floor and took a moment to steady herself. ‘You want him to stop, to treat you better? Pretend nothing he does _matters_ to you.’

Harry took advantage of this opportunity and asked, ‘What if I want him to treat me better, but I don’t want him to stop?’ After Pansy gave him an odd look, he said, ‘I would like to start over, but I don’t know how.’ He would rather have a dysfunctional relationship with him than none at all. If Draco stopped, then Harry would have nothing.

‘Draco’s the type that has to lose everything, before he learns anything. If you want to start over, then he has to come to you. The only way that might ever happen is if you cut him out altogether. Not just ignoring his jibs. Don’t let him get under your skin. Act as though whatever he does is nothing to you and it might even be better if he’s not there at all.’

‘Is that what you did?’

When Pansy and Neville first got together, they both disappeared for a while. Neville came around not too long after. As long as no one said anything against Pansy, he kept them in his life. Luna was the one to set the couple up, and Harry never heard the whole story there, but Pansy only very recently began speaking with Malfoy again.

‘It took longer than I was willing to forgive him for—at first—but he _did_ come to me and apologised.’ Pansy was the same as she had always been, except sometimes when Neville looked at her she smiled. Draco and he could be like them. If he listened to her, if he worked for it.

#

The next time Harry ran into Malfoy they were at Neville and Pansy’s for a dinner party. Everyone was there in sets of couples except Ginny and Blaise, who the hosts threw the party in attempt to set up, and Harry and Draco, who were—whatever it was they were. They couldn’t have been sat farther apart.

He tried to pretend Draco wasn’t there, but he caught himself watching him more often than not. When Draco caught him looking his way a satisfied smirk always crossed his face. Pansy was right and Harry gave him everything he wanted, but it was the last thing either of them needed. So after the dinner, when he and Draco ended up alone walking to the nearest Apparation point, Harry was numb to everything that flew out of Draco’s mouth.

It didn’t hurt and it didn’t turn him on as it usually did.

When they got to the alley and Draco kissed him, Harry still kissed back. But when he pulled on Harry’s arm to have him turn around, he stood his ground and slowed their kissing until the moment became too intimate for Draco.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I don’t want it to be like this, I’m not happy, I’m not satisfied.’ Those were Hermione’s words. The way she’d described Harry recently when trying to get him to go and have some fun. ‘I want more—you know that and you tease me about it, but the thing is that’s what I want. If I can’t get it from you, then I have to move on.’ Harry hadn’t expected his own words to cut through him, but saying it aloud made everything that came before it more real. ‘I’m coming out and I want you with me, but—’

Draco Disapparated on the spot.

#

Harry leant against a building in a different alley a few months later with man who was bloody gorgeous and looked nothing like Draco Malfoy. He had run into Lee Jordan visiting George at the shop and after chatting a bit Harry asked him out.

They shoveled their feet nervous about what their next move should be. They couldn’t do too much where they were—not that the Apparition point had ever stopped Draco from taking him there. They both started to talk at the same time, then stopped to let the other one finish and that was when Draco walked passed. It took all Harry’s willpower to not look his way. The way he walked, the color of his hair which Harry could just make out in his peripheral, the way he stopped, did a double take, and then went on his way, all told Harry that it had to be him.

Lee didn’t notice. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, I’m sorry. I’m kind of not quite over someone yet.’

‘Well.’ Lee smiled and stepped back the tension releasing from his stance. ‘Then I guess it works out. It was nice though—going out with someone who doesn’t tease me about liking blokes.’

‘Yeah, we should go out more—I’m planning on coming out. I mean officially. It’d be nice to have a friend around, unless that is too much—’

Lee laughed a deep, beautiful laugh. ‘There is nothing I’d rather more. Can you imagine the attention I’d get? The men would be all over me.’

#

The slights against Harry picked up, but Harry didn’t let Draco corner him alone. He did just as Pansy instructed, and Harry treated him as though Draco was beneath his notice. He pretended not to hear a word Draco said, even when it was directed at him. When Harry disengaged talking with a group because Draco became a part of it or walked toward it, Draco smirked at him. So Harry quit backing down and avoiding uncomfortable situations.

But then, one night at Pansy and Neville’s flat, when he ignored Draco, and Draco had a bit too much to drink—he went after all Harry’s sore spots. He went back to mocking Harry’s parents and almost called Hermione a Mudblood.

‘I’m sorry, Pansy, I’m sorry; I don’t know what I was thinking. You know I didn’t mean it—I never meant it.’

They were in the garden. Harry couldn’t stop himself from listening in.

‘That’s the problem isn’t, Draco?’ Pansy never raised her voice, but it was stern in a way that made Harry cold. ‘You never think when you’re in pain—everyone has to pay if you don’t get what you want. You need to decide what is more important to you control or your friends. If you can behave yourself, then come inside—if you can’t, then go home.’

She stomped off and caught Harry at the door. ‘Don’t you _dare_ go to him now.’

Harry didn’t have to, because Draco came to him. Pissed from drinking all night, Draco hauled Harry into the bathroom. He thought Draco was coming to his senses after hearing him talk with Pansy, but Draco pushed Harry against the closed door and breathed down his neck. It made him cold instead of hot for the first time.

‘Come on, Potter. I know you miss this.’

‘No.’ Harry turned around careful not to make Draco fall over, and Draco tried to kiss him. ‘I don’t want you like this.’ He left before Draco could say anything.

It took Draco another month of drunken tantrums before they met again. That time by accident at a shoppe. It was close to Christmas and Draco was sober, but his hair was undone and greasy, his clothes rumpled, and his eyes red. Harry itched to take him into his arms. Instead, Harry pretended he hadn’t noticed him.

Draco grit his teeth, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before he approached Harry. ‘What do you want?’

‘Um, you’re the one who came over to me.’

‘You know what I mean.’

Harry nodded to the door and Draco followed him out and into a secluded area behind the shoppe. Once they got there, Harry had never detailed his demands and was at a loss for words, so Draco started the conversation, again.

‘I’ve been reading about you in the papers?’

‘Hmm, anything true?’

‘I’m not one of the privileged parties that would know.’ His tone was a stark contrast to what Harry was used to hearing from him. Before he was confident that he was always right just by guessing what Harry was or wasn’t doing, feeling, or thinking, and when Harry said he was wrong he’d call Harry a liar. ‘Are you with anyone?’

‘No.’

‘Are you sleeping around?’

No, but Harry shrugged. It was satisfying getting reactions, any reaction, out of Draco. Seeing Draco hurting, knowing he was the one hurting him. It also made him feel like shite. The role reversal was illuminating. This was what Draco loved—and then Harry understood it, but he saw himself in Draco—and knew if Draco dropped him, like Harry had done, he’d be just as desperate to get him back.

‘I want you to give some control to me. I want you to _trust_ me. I want a real relationship where we are allowed to feel things for each other, where everyone is allowed to know, but more importantly that we allow each other to know without \being mocked. And I need you to prove you’re willing to do this—not just say it.’

‘How?’

Harry allowed himself to step closer to Draco, to breathe him in, to let their clothes brush against each other. ‘Let me make love to you. You lie in my bed and let me take control and you just feel, let me make you feel, let yourself feel.’

‘I’m not comfortable with that.’

‘You’re not comfortable unless you’re spitting curses at my back.’

Draco flinched away from him and Harry brought his hand up to Draco’s cheek and said, ‘I’m sorry—I.’ Harry felt Draco shaking. ‘This is too much for you isn’t it?’ Draco didn’t answer, but Harry backed away. ‘If you want me Draco, that is what I need.’

#

Harry knew it was Pansy by the way her heels hit the Ministry’s marble floor, so he slowed his stride letting her catch up.

‘It’s time for you to go to him.’

‘I thought you said—’

‘Yes, well. Your relationship is obviously more complicated than I initially thought.’ Pansy looked him over head to toe as though seeing him as a _possibility_ for the first time. ‘Meet me at the Manor house after straight after work, and I’ll let you in his room.’ She was gone, before he could ask her why or what he should do once he got in his room.

When he asked her at the Manor she said, ‘Continue to stand your ground—whatever you said worked or we wouldn’t be at this point now.’ She opened the door, shoved him in, and shut it behind him.

‘Pansy, go away!’

‘It’s not Pansy.’

It was quiet as Harry walk toward the bed where Draco hid under a mound of pillows and blankets. Once he neared the head of the bed, he saw Draco peaking out from them, but when their eyes met he hid again.

‘Go away, Potter, I’m ill.’

‘Pansy says you’re not; come on, we need to talk.’

‘Pansy’s a liar.’

Harry pulled himself up and sat on the bed and got comfortable ready to wait Draco out, and looked around the room. It was bright—not filled with dark greens like he expected, but creams and ivories—and he could get use to the bed. It was much softer than any he had laid upon before.

‘You said you didn’t want me like this; I don’t want you to see me like this.’

‘Like what?’

‘Weak.’

‘What?’ Harry turned towards Draco and pulled the duvet off his head. ‘No, I didn’t want the spitting hatred and you hiding all your feelings from me and _making fun of mine_. I didn’t see you as weak that night.’

‘Why are you here?’

‘Pansy said you needed me.’ When he didn’t get an answer he moved to stand up. ‘If you don’t want me, fine—’

‘Wait.’ Draco pulled him back to the bed. ‘I want to try it—I just can’t promise anything.’

Harry didn’t wait for him to change his mind and kissed him. He kept his movements slow. Draco laid back. Harry settled between his legs. They kissed, but nothing else. Harry took of his shoes. He toed off his socks. Draco wore only pants and Harry left them. Harry kissed Draco’s cheek. Draco closed his eyes and began to tremble, so Harry moved slower.

No talking.

Draco was already too on edge for talking.

Harry kissed his other cheek, next to both Draco’s closed eyes, then down his jaw line as he worked down the buttons of his shirt. He kissed Draco’s neck, collarbone, and shoulders, and took off his trousers the best he could without touching Draco with anything but his mouth. He stopped kissing when he moved to relax his hips between Draco’s thighs and when their skin brushed—as expected—Draco jumped.

But he stayed and didn’t push Harry away, and by the time Harry was inside him Harry was trembling himself. He had to hold back; he had to go slow—and he was rewarded early on with the first moan he’d ever heard Draco make. He kept his pace steady and increased his speed ever so slightly as he read signals from Draco’s body instead of taking them from his mouth, and then Draco was gasping.

‘I can’t—I can’t; I need to come. I need control to do that.’ Draco tried to move his hips, but Harry held them still and said, ‘No one can hear you.’

‘You can hear me.’

It took Harry a moment to respond as he was concentrating and Draco began arching into him since Harry wouldn’t let him move his hips. ‘What if I couldn’t? It just a quick spell—would that help?’ He didn’t wait for an answer as he was about to lose the battle with Draco’s controlling nature. Draco’s eye shot open when he heard the spell and he looked at Harry in wonder then his eyes rolled back. Obscenities that Harry couldn’t hear flew from his mouth and the resistance that Harry had met until then began to release. Draco’s legs spread wider and his hips shifted to allow a better angle, and Harry watched as he fought but lost control of himself.

Harry couldn’t read lips, but there were certain phrases everyone knew. Draco’s string of _I love you, I love you, oh Harry, I love you_ as he came was as clear to Harry as if he could hear it, and seeing it without hearing it made it possible for him to pick up on details he might have missed had he been distracted by sound. Details he’d never been allowed to see before as even in mirrors as Draco avoided them. The pure _pleasure_ on his face, and blue veins growing darker as he held himself back not wanting to let himself lose even a little bit of control. When Harry closed his eyes as he came—their skin touching, Draco’s breath on his face, and his hands pulling Harry closer and digging in his hair the slipping away as he lost the ability to move except to breathe.

Draco’s tears ran down Harry’s neck and he pulled him closer and held him tighter as he waited for Draco to regain control over his emotions, but then realised that he was talking. Harry dissolved the spell and could hear again.

‘The thing about being numb all the time is even the slightest emotion hits you hard—I have no endurance for this. I’m sorry—’

‘Don’t be. I wanted this remember? You need to let your feelings out. It’s not healthy to control your emotions the way you do.’

‘You sound like Pansy, and I have no problem releasing my anger.’

Harry laughed and pulled back. ‘I don’t think you release your anger in a healthy way either, but we can work on that later.’

Draco bit his lip and asked, ‘Are you going to make it be like this all the time?’

‘No.’

‘Sometimes it would be okay though.’

‘I’d like that.’ Harry kissed Draco. ‘I’d like you to do this to me, you know, without making fun of me afterwards.’

‘I think I can do that.’

#

The next time Neville and Pansy threw a dinner party, Harry and Draco were a couple. They sat next to each other and Draco was much the same as he had always been. Except sometimes when Harry looked at him, Draco smiled.  



End file.
